Zone resource partition is a concept proposed by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for Vehicle-to-everything (V2X, a communication from a vehicle terminal to another terminal) based on a Device-to-Device (D2D) protocol. Traffic space will be divided into geographical zone, vehicle user equipment (VUE) determines a zone where the VUE is located through simulation operations, and knows which resource pool can be used.
In a solution, as shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows a schematic structural diagram of a resource partition in a signal unit cell according to the solution. A zone is divided into grids. A size of the zone is defined by an evolved Node B (eNB). A reference point (0, 0) is fixed. The zone in the signal unit cell is marked by a zone index, such as: (zx,zy). One or more resource pools correspond to one zone index. On the VUE side, a hash function can be pre-configured to convert a geographic location (x, y) acquired by a Global Positioning System (GPS) into the zone index. The hash function is represented as follows: Zx=mod((x−x0)/L, Max_Zx), Zy=mod((y−y0)/W,Max_Zy), in which, (x0,y0) is the reference point, (L, W) is the size of the zone, (Max_Zx, Max_Zy) is a maximum value of the zone index in the cell. However, since one zone in the cell can be using one resource pool, zone resources with large traffic volume are strained and zone resources with small traffic volume are wasted. Resource pool allocation and resource pool requirements are not fully utilized, and a resource utilization ratio is low.